owodsettingnwoddicemechanicscrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Refinement
'Refinements' During the course of a Promethean's journey towards mortality, they must dedicate themselves towards a Refinement. A Refinement is equal parts philosophy and alchemical regimen, framing the Promethean's outlook on humanity and their own existence as well as granting them knowledge of [[Transmutation|'Transmutations']], the ability to alchemically alter the properties of their bodies and Pyros to great effect. It is expected that a Promethean will change Refinements at least once in their journey. There exist six major Refinements, but only five are viewed as "acceptable" by most Prometheans. These Refinements draw their names from five of the seven planetary metals: *[[Aurum|'Aurum']], the Refinement of Gold, or Mortality. The Refinement of Aurum requires the study of humanity: their cultures, their beliefs, their emotions, and their actions. Truly "understanding" humanity may take many routes, some as benign as attending church services, others as horrific as committing cold-blooded murder in order to understand why humans do the same. Those who practice Aurum gain an affinity towards the Transmutations of [[Deception|'Deception']] (using Pyros to escape the notice of others) and [[Mesmerism|'Mesmerism']] (using Pyros to subtly gain control of the emotions and thoughts of others). Practitioners are often called Mimics or Adamists. *[[Cuprum|'Cuprum']], the Refinement of Copper, or Self. Practitioners of Cuprum wish to gain total control of their bodies, their minds, and hopefully their Torment, in order to ease the control their humors have over their bodies and the toll their Disquiet takes on the land. Many followers of the Refinement take to isolation in nature, avoiding the "threat" that humans affected by Disquiet pose towards them. Those who practice Cuprum gain an affinity towards the Transmutations of [[Metamorphosis|'Metamorphosis']] (using Pyros to shapeshift) and [[Sensorium|'Sensorium']] (using Pyros to enhance the senses beyond physical limits). Practitioners are often called Pariahs or Eremites. *[[Ferrum|'Ferrum']], the Refinement of Iron, or Corpus. Those who practice Ferrum follow the path of the practiced warrior, believing that they can earn the trust of humans through martial prowess and the necessity for defenders in times of crisis. Practitioners of the Refinement often learn as much from martial arts and military training as their Disquiet allows them to do. Those who practice Ferrum gain an affinity towards the Transmutations of [[Corporeum|'Corporeum']] (using Pyros to power and harden the body) and [[Vitality|'Vitality']] (using Pyros to perform unnatural feats of strength). Practitioners are often called Titans. *[[Mercurius|'Mercurius']], the Refinement of Quicksilver, or Pyros. Followers of Mercurius believe that for Prometheans to understand what makes a mortal a being with a soul, they must first understand that which serves as a replacement in themselves: the Divine Fire. To gain such an understanding, they often demonstrate a moral, intellectual and spiritual flexibility unmatched by other Prometheans, pursuing whatever avenues they believe might lead towards enlightenment. Those who practice Mercurius gain an affinity towards the Transmutations of [[Alchemicus|'Alchemicus']] (using Pyros to alchemically analyze and transform objects) and [[Vulcanus|'Vulcanus']] (controlling the very flow of Pyros through their bodies and bodies of others, using it to fantastical effect). Practitioners are often called Ophidians. *[[Stannum|'Stannum']], the Refinement of Tin, or Torment. Disciples of Stannum have most likely witnessed first hand the horrible effects that Disquiet has on humans; often, they have been the target of that very rage. They believe that the best course of action is to get even, cultivating the flow of Disquiet and gaining revenge on those who have wronged them. Many Prometheans likely practice Stannum at some point in their journeys, but many outside of the Refinement view it as "youthful rebellion" at best, and obsession at worst. Those who practice Stannum gain an affinity towards the Transmutations of [[Disquietism|'Disquietism']] (controlling the flow of Disquiet to redirect its effects towards humans and away from the Promethean, or easing its influence all together) and [[Electrification|'Electrification']] (using Pyros to generate electricity). Practitioners are often called Furies. The sixth Refinement is [[Centimani|'Centimani']], the Refinement of [[Flux|'Flux']]. Taking their name from the Hundred-Handed of Greek mythology, the followers of Centimani study Flux, the force of entropy that acts opposite of Pyros. Many Centimani are viewed as monsters by other Prometheans due to the fact that they have firmly embraced the belief that they are monsters. If this were not enough, the study of Flux often bring Centimani into close association with [[Pandoran|'Pandorans']]. Many Prometheans presume that all Centimani have abandoned the Great Work, but a few choose to take the Refinement as a step along the path to Morality. These sometimes refer to themselves as "Epimetheans" rather than "Centimani." Centimani learn Pandoran Transmutations. The fourth book in the line, Magnum Opus, introduces four lesser-known Refinements, each one coming about due to certain rare conditions. *[[Aes|'Aes']], the Refinement of Bronze, or Aid. Practitioners of Aes have sworn to protect their throng mates and other Prometheans in need. The practitioner usually serves both to protect their throng mates from physical harm and to keep them devoted to the Great Work. The Refinement can't be practiced alone, however, as it requires the Promethean to protect those close to themselves. Those who practice Aes gain an affinity towards the Transmutations of [[Benefice|'Benefice']] (providing aid to another Promethean) and [[Corporeum|'Corporeum']]. Practitioners are often referred to as Sentries. *[[Argentum|'Argentum']], the Refinement of Silver, or Mystery. Practitioners of Argentum have discovered that they are not the only monsters in the World of Darkness. There also exist vampires, werewolves, mages, and things unknown. The practitioner of Argentum seeks to understand humanity by understanding its opposites. It observes the various other supernatural creatures of the World of Darkness, as well as mortals who are mentally ill, in an attempt to discern the secrets of the works. Those who practice Argentum gain an affinity towards the Transmutations of [[Sensorium|'Sensorium']] and [[Spiritus_P|'Spiritus']] (using Pyros to blend in with and rebuff other supernaturals). Practitioners are often referred to as Mystics. *[[Cobalus|'Cobalus']], the Refinement of Cobalt, or Impurity. Practitioners of Cobalus have realized that certain parts of Promethean existence, such as Disquiet and Torment, are impurities that keep them separate from humanity. As a result, they seek to understand imperfection in all its forms - in their selves, in objects, and in humanity. Unlike Centimani, they do not spurn humanity; rather, they seek to truly understand what humanity is by examining the flaws of human existence. Those who practice Cobalus gain an affinity towards the Transmutations of [[Contamination|'Contamination']] (drawing out and purging the imperfections of humans and Prometheans) and Deception. Practitioners are often referred to as Cathars. *[[Plumbum|'Plumbum']], the Refinement of Lead, or Source. Practitioners of Lead believe that, before they attain Mortality, they must understand what it means to be a Promethean. They wish to understand what they are, how they do what they do, the history of the Great Work, and the various threats Prometheans face in daily existence. Those who practice Plumbum gain an affinity towards the Transmutations of [[Disquietism|'Disquietism']] and [[Saturninus|'Saturninus']] (control over one's own Azothic Radiance, their humors, and their Bestowments). Practitioners are often referred to as Originists. <<<< BACK